Vinyles, Mots Doux et Invitation
by RageAgainstTheGhosts
Summary: Arya travaille dans un magasin de disque et attend, lors d'une journée creuse, que quelque chose vienne la délivrer de son ennuie. Et ce quelque chose se trouve être une délicieuse blonde qui prend bien du plaisir à la séduire par des phrases suggestives... Os. Modern AU. Lemon Yuri. Chers homophobes je vous enjoint à passer votre chemin et à aller vous faire foutre. Cordialement.


Arya attendait en tapant du pied que les aiguilles de sa montre bougent plus vite qu'elles ne le faisaient déjà. Les fesses visées sur le siège de la caisse, elle attendait que quelque chose se passe. La boutique était déserte en ce mois de juin et les bacs remplis de vinyles semblaient comme s'être endormis sous les soupires paresseux de la climatisation. Le patron était parti en lui laissant tout gérer pendant qu'il allait retrouver son amante dans un hôtel à quelques rues de là.

Elle ne lui en voulait pas, après tout, c'était humain de vouloir prendre un peu de bon temps. Ce n'était pas comme si elle était débordée de clients... Mais attendre sans avoir rien à faire l'énervait dangereusement et doucement. L'ennuie avait toujours été l'un de ses pires ennemies. Il n'était pas dans sa nature de rester à un endroit et de ne pas en bouger, Ce qu'elle aimait c'était agir, bouger accomplir quelque chose.

Mais rien ne se passait, à croire que la devanture du disquaire était devenue invisible aux yeux du reste du monde.

Travailler dans cet endroit semblait être le meilleur job qu'elle ait trouvé depuis des mois, ça payait correctement et on rencontrait une tonne de gens étranges qui ne se ressemblaient jamais : comme ce fan de groupes absolument inconnus, ce vieux retraité qui cherchait les disques de sa jeunesse ou cet adolescent qui passaient des heures à retourner chaque bac pour trouver une perle rare.

Les clients chiants n'étaient pas rares bien sûr. Quelques snobs qui venaient étaler leur science, quelques radins qui se plaignaient des prix ou quelques malpolis qui laissaient les rayons en désordre faisaient régulièrement irruption, mais c'était là le lot de tout commerçant et elle s'en accommodait comme elle pouvait.

Seulement, sans aucune activité d'aucune sorte, sa réserve de patience fondait à peu près aussi vite qu'une glace au milieu du désert. Il lui fallait quelque chose à faire, n'importe quoi : un client, une commande, un truc à ranger… Mais la porte coulissante restait obstinément fermée, le téléphone semblait s'être muselé et elle avait déjà rangée et vérifiée deux fois que chaque vinyle était à sa place, à son rayon.

« Faites que quelqu'un arrive par pitié » pensa-t-elle. « Même un de ces puristes qui ne discutent que pour montrer leur culture, j'ai besoin de bouger ».

Malheureusement la porte resta fermée. Et Arya laisser tomber sa tête contre le comptoir en soufflant.

Les haut-parleurs postés aux quatre coins diffusaient une de ces ballades pop-rock qui hantent les ondes radio pendant des semaines et que les gens écoutent en rêvant d'une probable romance complètement niaise.

Pas vraiment ce dont se gargarisais la jeune fille.

L'amour pour elle, c'était une fable magnifique brodées de milliers de mensonges. Une connerie que le monde perpétuait parce qu'il refusait de voir que la réalité était beaucoup plus crue et sordide que tout ce dont pouvait rêver les poètes. On baisait par envie, on se mariait par intérêt et on crevait sans jamais avoir réellement aimé.

Le sexe c'était quelque chose de naturel, alors pourquoi tenter de le réguler avec des règles inutiles ?

Si on avait envie, on le faisait. Rien de plus. Avec un mec, avec une fille ou avec les deux, ça n'avait pas d'importance tant qu'on y prenait du plaisir. Pour elle, c'était comme fumer une cigarette sauf que ça durait plus longtemps et qu'on évitait le cancer des poumons.

On pouvait bien la traiter de salope, de déviante ou d'autres qualificatifs dépréciatifs se basant sur sa sexualité, elle s'en fichait royalement. Au moins elle crèverait heureuse dans sa luxure.

« Que quelqu'un vienne au nom de n'importe quel dieu ! Si possible une jolie fille ou un beau mec que je puisse faire quelque chose de ma soirée ».

Un des locataires du ciel devait l'avoir à la bonne, car, à l'instant où elle pensa cela, la cloche située au-dessus de la porte d'entrée fit retentir son tintement caractéristique et une jeune femme entra. Arya releva la tête précipitamment pour croiser une paire d'yeux magnifiques. Des pupilles au violet clair et nuancé par des touches mauves qui semblaient briller d'eux-mêmes et qui faisaient ainsi ressortir la pâleur subtile et délicieuse de sa peau et un rouge à lèvre écarlate qui semblait avoir été créer pour charmer le monde entier. Le visage de cette femme était fin et délicat, comme lisse de toute imperfection cerné par des cheveux au blond si fort qu'ils semblaient prendre des reflets argentés.

Si son simple visage donnait déjà à la jeune disquaire l'envie de se jeter sur elle pour l'embrasser, le débardeur qui découvrait son nombril et la jupe courte qui dévoilait ses longues jambes fines et ciselées renforçait cette soudain attirance sexuelle qui avait surgit en un regard.

Si sa mère ne l'avait pas aussi bien élevée, nul doute qu'Arya aurait commencée à baver.

-Bonjour. Lança la blonde avec un sourire ravageur qui aurait séduit n'importe qui.

-Bonjour ! répondit la brune d'une voix qui lui sembla bien trop aigue et bien trop forte.

Et ce fût tout, la jeune femme lui sourit et se dirigea vers les rayons de vinyle. Arya ne pût s'empêcher de regarder avec insistance les mouvements que faisaient les fesses de sa cliente à chaque pas. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et apprécia le spectacle dans un silence religieux.

C'est à peine si elle cligna des yeux en la regardant pendant les minutes qui suivirent. S'attardant sur ses courbes provocatrices et la naissance de ses seins suggestive. La blonde ne cessait d'aller et de venir entre les bacs, cherchant pendant quelques instants, sortant parfois un disque pour admirer lentement la pochette avant de la reposer.

A intervalles régulier, elle jetait un coup d'œil vers la caisse où elle croisait le regard d'Arya qui ne se détournait pas. Elle attendait alors quelques instants, dévorant elle aussi la caissière du regard, avant de se détourner en affichant son sourire moqueur et sexy.

L'ambiance avait changée, cela se sentait. Le vide avait laissé place à une nappe de chaleur douce et exaltante. Ce genre d'atmosphère qui prend le cœur, les tripes et le bas-ventre. A travers quelques jeux et quelques pas, une tension s'installait doucement et chacune des deux femmes semblait la savourer.

« Elle aime jouer » pensa la disquaire qui prenait un plaisir non dissimulé à admirer sa cliente. L'ennui était bien loin, son esprit était occupé à fantasmer à plein régime sur cette blonde sortie de nulle part. Arya se rêvait déjà entre ses seins, à explorer sa peau blanche comme la soie avec sa langue et caressant ses hanches.

La délicieuse créature en question continua son petit jeu, encore quelques minutes, comme pour jouer avec la proie qu'elle savait captivée. Finalement, elle revient vers le comptoir de la caisse avec une démarche sensuelle délibérément lente ce qui eût le don de rendre Arya encore plus impatiente.

-Je peux vous aider ? demanda cette dernière en tentant de masquer son désir derrière un air professionnel.

-Hum… et bien… je cherche une musique… spéciale.

La blonde appuyait chacun de ses mots et découpait ses phrases avec de long soupirs suggestifs. Utilisant chaque silence pour promener ses yeux sur les hanches et les seins de la fille qu'elle dépassait d'une tête.

-C'est pour une occasion spéciale ? demanda Arya, en prenant un ton de voix similaire aux épanchements linguistiques langoureux de sa cliente.

-Oui en quelque sorte… C'est un peu difficile à dire… dit-elle en prenant un air faussement timide.

-Mais je vous en pris dites. Répondit la disquaire en approchant imperceptiblement son visage.

-Je cherche une musique pour faire l'amour.

-Pour faire l'amour comment ?

-Passionnément… avec lenteur… pour explorer, chercher, découvrir… Pour déposer des baiser sur la peau, pour prendre mon temps…

-Pour sentir le parfum du corps envahir vos narines… continua Arya, se prétend au jeu. Pour goûter la peau… savourer la chaleur et venir jouer avec les lèvres de votre partenaire… attendre patiemment en caressant chaque partie de son corps

-Puis s'emparer ce dont on désire… Devenir plus sauvage… plus animal. Chercher ce qu'on veut parce que c'est ce que l'on désir de tout notre être. Se satisfaire des cris de plaisir que l'on entend résonner. Mordre le cou pour laisser notre marque…

-Retourner la situation en prenant les devant… Se venger des marques en emprisonnant les mains et en descendant bas… Prendre plaisir à faire gémir celle qui jadis nous entendait crier. L'entendre jouir sous nos doigts et la regarder s'étendre sur les draps… Complètement à nous…

Leurs deux visages étaient désormais à quelques centimètres les uns des autres. Une gravité inconnue poussait visiblement leurs bouches à venir se rencontrer. C'était proche, vraiment proche. Plus que quelques centimètres…

Au dernier instant cependant, la blonde esquiva le contact et se pencha à l'oreille d'Arya.

-Alors vous me conseillez quel disque finalement ?

La disquaire resta bloquée un instant. Puis elle éclata d'un rire franc et dû se tenir les côtes pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Une allégresse soudaine et malvenue qui avait surgi en même temps que l'ambiance érotique qui s'était installé auparavant.

-Tss… Vous aimez mener non ? Finit-t-elle par dire en essuyant les larmes de son hilarité. Allez voir au troisième bac là-bas, les groupes indés. Ça s'appelle Cigarette after Sex. Vous devriez aimer.

La blonde sourit et alla chercher le disque en question pendant qu'Arya se remettait discrètement de la montée de chaleur et d'endorphine qu'avait causé leur petit dialogue théâtralisé. Pendant ces quelques mots, elle avait senti du désir à l'état pur, une envie sauvage de sexe que seule la rupture totale de ton avait pu contenir. Si le jeu avait continué une seconde de plus, elle aurait sans doute fait l'amour à cette cliente ici-même sans tenir compte du reste du monde.

La jeune femme revient avec le fameux vinyle qu'elle lui tendit d'un geste mesuré. Machinalement, Arya le saisit et scanna le code-barre, comme elle l'avait déjà fait des centaines de fois.

-Je ne connais toujours pas votre nom. Lâcha-t-elle.

-Daenerys. Daenerys Targaryen et vous êtes ?

-Arya Stark. Pour votre plaisir.

Daenerys sourit et sortit un billet de 20 dollars pour payer son achat avant de déclarer le plus simplement du monde :

-Je serais ravi de l'écouter avec vous, cet album. Si vous n'avez rien à faire, passez donc ce soir au 32 avenue de Peydragon. Je vous attendrais Arya… Longtemps s'il le faut.

Et elle partit non sans avoir laisser une caresse trainante sur la main de la vendeuse.

A partir de cet instant, la Stark maudit encore plus intensément les aiguilles de sa montre qui semblaient à nouveau paresseuses.

Quand il fût l'heure de fermer le magasin, son patron n'était toujours pas revenu. Sans doute avait-il convenu de quelques rounds supplémentaires avec son amante. Arya ferma la caisse, le rideau métallique et sa raison pour courir au métro le plus proche. Avide de la belle blonde qui l'attendait.

Elle avait déjà consulté internet pour connaitre le chemin le plus court pour arriver au château de cette princesse blonde qu'elle ne désirait en aucun cas faire patienter plus de temps qu'il ne le faudrait. Son corps semblait frémir à chaque fois que l'image de cette Daenerys lui venait en tête. Ses lèvres, ses yeux, sa voix douce, ses mots si dangereusement évocateur, Arya devait supporter sans broncher l'usine à fantasme qu'était devenu son cerveau. C'était à grand effort qu'elle se retenait de sourire béatement.

32 avenue de Peydragon. Une maison qui tenait plus du manoir d'aristocrates qu'autre chose. Le bâtiment était imposant, écrasant même tant il contrastait avec les petits magasins et les maisons standards qui fleurissaient autour de lui. Une bâtisse aux murs richement ornées et aux lumières flamboyante, entourée d'un grand jardin où poussaient en rang parfait des cyprès taillés au millimètre prêt.

Arya resta immobile un instant devant l'imposante grille qui semblait lui bloquer l'accès comme un géant bloquerait un château. Puis elle se reprit et sonna à l'interphone.

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Mais le portail grésilla et la serrure se débloqua pour la laisser entrer. Marchant à pas lents, elle s'imprégna de la douce odeur qui baignait le lieu.

Arrivée devant la lourde porte en bois, elle n'eut pas le temps de savoir si elle devait sonner ou frapper que déjà, une certaine blonde ouvrait la porte à la volée et la saisissait par la hanche, la forçant à entrer. Des lèvres douces s'emparèrent des siennes et ses yeux rencontrèrent à nouveau ce violet nuancé dont elle avait rêvé tout l'après-midi.

Daenerys la plaqua contre le mur, profitant de sa taille pour la dominer et s'emparer de ses hanches. Arya sentit les mains de la blonde glisser vers ses seins et elle ne pût retenir un petit cri qui fût étouffé par leur baiser quand elle sentit des ongles pincer ses tétons.

Quand le manque d'oxygène rompit l'étreintes de leurs lèvres, Daenerys continua à caresser Arya, s'attardant aux frontières de son pantalon ou des attaches de son soutient gorge, puis elle colla sa bouche contre le cou délicat de la brune et commença à y dessiner des cercles avec sa langue. La disquaire sentit ses forces l'abandonner alors que les sensations qui germaient dans son cou s'accentuaient, comme des milliers de fourmis qui se déplaceraient sous sa peau en lui apportant du plaisir.

Son bas ventre s'humidifia et elle tenta sans grand succès de repousser un peu la blonde pour gagner quelques instants de répit.

-Arrête… murmura-t-elle. Si tu continues je vais…

Sourde aux protestations de son amante, Daenerys glissa sa main dans la culotte d'Arya, la faisant glapir quand ses doigts rencontrèrent le clitoris.

-Chut… lui intima-t-elle. Profite juste.

Arya gémit encore quand la Targaryenne massa sa zone sensible, puis elle poussa de petits cris quand un doigt pénétra son entrée. Quand deux furent entrée, Daenerys commença à faire des va et vient, provoquant d'incontrôlable spasmes de bien-être chez son amante qui finit par jouir dans un hurlement rauque de plaisir.

-Est-ce que… c'était nécessaire ? demanda Arya en reprenant son souffle.

-J'ai passé le reste de l'après-midi à rêver de ça. Lui confia la blonde.

-Je croyais qu'on devait faire ça sur un lit en écoutant ton disque. Pas dans l'entrée de ta maison

-Mais on va le faire. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Marchant en s'embrassant, les deux femmes atterrirent dans un lit proprement gigantesque et couvert de draps blancs en coton. Le vinyle noir, lui attendait patiemment sur sa platine, au bord d'une table de chevet. D'un geste rapide, Daenerys l'alluma puis retourna embrasser la peau d'Arya.

Une mélodie douce et planante sortit des enceintes. Soutenue par une basse réverbérée, le chant doux aux sonorités voluptueuse créa son chemin dans toute la pièce pendant que la brune et la blonde se déshabillaient mutuellement, profitant de chaque instant, de chaque morceau de peau pour déposer un baiser ou une caresse.

Arya, poussée par un caprice de la passion profita de ces moments pour rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à la Targaryenne. Elle mordit comme une louve les seins de Daenerys, savourant la chaire qu'elle avait en bouche et faisant tressaillir de plaisir son amante.

-A mon tour de te faire hurler. Promit-elle en mordillant le téton de la blonde.

-Oh oui Arya continue ! Couina cette dernière.

Désormais complètements nus, les deux femmes se livrèrent aux jeux amoureux que leur dictaient leurs corps, se caressant aux rythmes langoureux de la musique.

Glissant sans langue dans l'intimité de Daenerys, Arya s'amusa à masser délicatement le clitoris de sa partenaire, à le mordiller.

-Continue… Arya. Gémit encore la blonde.

La brune ne se fit pas prier, malaxant la peau et agrippant les fesses de sa partenaire pour approfondir le cunnilingus et savourant les miaulements que poussait cette dernière.

Brutalement, Arya plongea trois doigts dans l'entrée de sa partenaire dans une attaque sadique, la faisant hurler de douleur comme de plaisir et resserrer sa prise sur les draps blancs à tel point qu'elle les déchira.

-Oh PUTAIN ! OUI CONTINUE ! hurla-t-elle à plein poumons alors qu'elle sentait l'orgasme monter en elle.

Arya ne se fit pas prier et commença à aller et venir, d'abord doucement, puis plus fort et plus rapidement quand elle sentit les parois de l'utérus se détendre sous l'effet des vagues de plaisir et ouvrir un peu plus le passage à ses doigts. Daenerys hurla de plus en plus fort alors qu'Arya intensifiait son mouvement, imposant un rythme démoniaque et épuisant son amante. Les hurlements de bonheur devirent plus grave, rappant contre sa gorge. Et quand l'orgasme la frappa, ce fût un cri libérateur qui résonna dans toute la pièce.

Satisfaite, la brune se coucha contre son amante et l'embrassa à nouveau.

-Tu sais rugir dis-donc. Se moqua-t-elle.

-Bon sang, je n'ai jamais baisé comme ça… murmura la blonde.

-Le monde est peuplé d'imbéciles et d'idiotes. Comment autant de gens ont pu te croiser sans vouloir te faire l'amour sur le champ ?

-Ils veulent. Mais tu es la seule pour laquelle j'ai eu un coup de foudre.

-C'était un coup de foudre ces longs regards et cette discussion complètement stupide et irréaliste ?

-On va dire ça. Maintenant arrête de parler et embrasse-moi, on pourra discuter plus tard.

Arya obéit avec zèle et remercia silencieusement la destinée, les vinyles, les dialogues étranges et l'imbécile de dieu qui avait eu la bonne idée de mettre Daenerys Targaryen sur son chemin.

 **Voilà. Honnêtement je ne sais pas quoi penser de cet OS. J'ai écrit le début sur un coup de tête pour n'en faire qu'une simple romance, mais j'ai décidé de le changer et ça a donné ça. C'est mon premier lemon et je ne pense pas avoir fait un travail fantastique mais au moins je l'ai mené à son terme. Alors laissez vos impressions, dites-moi si ça vous à plut, ce qui pourrait être améliorer, rallongé, coupé etc…**

 **En espérant que vous ait plu et à une prochaine fois.**


End file.
